


Homesickness

by janetcarter



Series: The Greatest Adventure [8]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reflection, critical of the whole byron situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Lyta reflects on the family she abandoned.
Relationships: Lyta Alexander & Original Child Character, Lyta Alexander/G'Kar
Series: The Greatest Adventure [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740013
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Homesickness

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt "Homesickness."

Lyta had never really had a home. There was the Corps, which she thought was home for a time. There was the Vorlon homeworld, but she was never more than a guest at most. There was Babylon 5, but… that lost any chance of being considered home when she got evicted the first time. Besides, she wasn't allowed back there anyway. Or back to earth or any of its properties, really.

Maybe that's why she spent so much time trying to find a homeworld for telepaths. Really, humanity would never be her family, whether it was mundanes rejecting her or fellow teeps. Even if she'd succeeded in her search, she wouldn't have felt like she belonged there. The whole Byron situation had been proof of that. Even fellow telepaths wanted to use her, and you know… she thought it'd been a choice, at first. For once she got to take the reins over her powers and use them for something she was actually passionate about.

But would she have taken lead over the whole Resistance had Byron not made her feel special like the Vorlons? Before they took the easy way out and stuck her with the leftover responsibilities? Probably not. They really… weren't her people, even if they were all in the same boat of being manufactured weapons. They were like distant cousins at most.

She didn't think she could really  _ have _ a family. There wasn't anyone else out there who could understand her, who'd been through what she had and seen what she'd seen. She couldn't expect anyone to really… get her. That is, until she met G'Kar.

There wasn't a proper place in the universe for either of them except next to each other. He couldn't escape his godhood status (G'Kar being deified in such a serious tone, when he was the kind of person who sang off-key while cooking, was still comedic to her). But he could just… be himself around her. And it's not like she was wanted by anyone else. But he really proved to her that he did want her around, that his-- _ their _ ship was safe and… it was home, whether she deserved it or not. And a home is a dangerous thing to have when you know you won't be able to stay.

Then she got pregnant. And no matter how hard she tried not to… she got attached. She had something to lose and left for the Resistance, and all she could take with her instead of her daughter in her arms was her baby blanket.

Lyta liked to think it still smelled like her, but even though her memory was fading, she knew this wasn't it. Still, it used to wrap around Ro's tiny little body and keep her safe, being the hug Lyta was always too reluctant to give.

She held it against her chest, but it'd never replace the hollow ache she felt inside.

She'd finally found-- _ made _ a home after being rejected and cast aside and abandoned by everyone she'd ever loved.

And she left them behind. 


End file.
